


The Double Date Debacle

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asthma attack, Asthmatic Kenma, Cute, Cute Ending, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice Skating, M/M, Protectiveness, Snowball Fight, protective!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Kenma begrudgingly agrees to go on a double date that Kuroo and Bokuto set up, knowing that at least Akaashi will be there to keep him company, but he may find himself actually having a good time. What happens when a little rough housing goes too far, though? Good thing he has Kuroo to look after him.





	The Double Date Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look at me spreading my wings and posting a Teen rated fic! Haven't done that in quite a while.
> 
> This fic is for the lovely anon who requested it. You know who you are! I love getting requests (even if I don't manage to get around to them as quickly as I would like to sometimes), so if anyone wants to request something don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> Anyway, here ya go, anon! I hope it's to your liking. Let me know what you think!

     When Kuroo first mentioned something about going on a double date with Bokuto and Akaashi, Kenma hadn't thought anything about it. Kuroo and Bokuto often came up with tones of ideas about something they wanted to do, and more often than not nothing came out of it. It seemed like a favorite hobby of the two excitable teenagers; they'd text or call each other to make these elaborate plans for the double dates they were going to drag Akaashi and Kenma on, whether they wanted to go or not. The last plan Kenma had heard about had been supposed to take place at the end of summer. They were supposed to go to the zoo, a place that both Kuroo and Bokuto adored almost as much as the children they saw there any time they went.

 

     Honestly, as long as he was able to bring his handheld or phone with him to give himself something to focus on when there were too many people around, Kenma didn't have too much of an issue tagging along wherever Kuroo wanted to take him. They had long since gotten to know each other well enough to understand what the other needed in order to feel comfortable. While Kuroo and Bokuto's antics often annoyed Kenma to at least a certain degree, he didn't mind spending time with Akaashi. The fellow second year was one of the few people who understood what it was like to be around the rambunctious friends.

 

     So, when Kuroo suddenly burst into Kenma's room early one Saturday morning, the last thing the younger teen expected to hear out of his boyfriend's mouth was: "C'mon, Kenma! We're going on a double date with Bo and Akaashi today."

 

     Kenma's immediate response was to pull his blankets over his head and try to block the other out. It worked. For about ten seconds. After that, the covers were ripped off him and he was blinded by his overhead light. He curled up as tightly as possible, covering his eyes and grumbling to himself. He didn't know what time it was, but it was definitely way too early for him to be up on a Saturday after he spent most of the night staying up and playing video games.

 

     "C'mooooooon! We're gonna be late!" Kuroo's voice came from the far side of Kenma's room, where his closet was. He was probably picking Kenma's clothes out for him, something the older teen had started doing many, many years ago when he wanted to drag Kenma outside to play.

 

     "No," he mumbled, still trying his very best to go back to sleep. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and tried really, really hard, he would wake up in a couple hours to find out this had all been a dream. Unfortunately, that thought was thrown out the window when a pair of jeans landed on his head.

 

     "Please, Kenma? Bo and I thought really long and hard about this. It'll be great, I promise." Kuroo's voice was much closer now. He was probably at the foot of Kenma's bed. A quick glance through cracked eyelids confirmed that the lanky teen was, in fact, at the end of his bed.

 

     "But it's cold," he complained. In response, something that felt distinctly like the thickest sweater Kenma owned (which Kuroo had previously owned before Kenma had taken it one winter night he'd spent at Kuroo's house) joined the pair of jeans thrown over his body.

 

     Kenma sighed and sat up, already working the over-sized sweater over his head. There was no point fighting Kuroo when he got like this. He was going to get what he wanted, one way or another. Kenma might as well go willingly rather than being dragged out by his over enthusiastic boyfriend.

 

     "What are we doing?" Kuroo perked up at his question, a smile lighting up his face.

 

     "That's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it! It'll be fun!" The dark haired teen moved to Kenma's dresser as he talked, picking out some socks for him while he pulled on his pants. "We gotta meet Bo and Akaashi though, so we need to hurry."

 

     Kenma sighed again but nodded his head, watching as Kuroo knelt in front of him and started tugging his socks on for him. "Fine, but I want some coffee."

 

     Kuroo grinned up at him. "Anything you want, Kitten."

 

* * *

 

 

     Kenma sipped happily on his to-go cup of coffee Kuroo had bought him on their way to the train station. He kept it close to his face so he could breathe in the steam coming from the small slit in the lid. The warmth helped with the tickle in his chest from the cold air. Kuro had double checked that he had his inhaler before they left his house, but didn't like how light-headed the medication made him feel so he tried to do everything he could to not have to use it.

 

     Kuroo looked up from the book he'd brought with him when the train rocked to a stop, marking his spot and tucking it back into his backpack. "This is our stop. You ready?" Kenma nodded and stood, making himself as small as possible so he didn't bump into anyone. He waited for Kuroo to make his way off the train through the crowd, following close behind him in the wake he left.

 

     As soon as they stepped off the train a shout caught their attention. "Bro!" A mop of shocking black and white hair came into view right before someone slammed into Kuroo.

 

     "Bo! Man, it's been too long!" Kuroo cried, wrapping his long arms around the shorter, stocky teen. Kenma rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

     "You guys saw each other, like, last week," he muttered, glancing around to try and spot Akaashi.

 

     Bokuto pulled away from Kuroo and turned to pout at Kenma. "You get to spend every day with Kuroo, so you wouldn't understand. I'm lucky if I get to see my bro once a week! That's way too long!"

 

     "Bokuto-san, please don't run off like that. There are too many people here. You might get lost." Akaashi managed to slip through the crowd to where the other three were standing, his face as blank as usual. "Kuroo-san, Kenma-kun, it's nice to see you again."

 

   They exchanged pleasantries as they made their way out of the train station, talking about what had happened in the past week they hadn't seen each other. Akaashi had helped Bokuto study for a test, which he passed with flying colors, and Kenma had made Kuroo stay up with him for a midnight sale at one of his favorite game shops.

 

     "Honestly, since he bought all those games I have no idea how he's even awake right now. He's been playing them non-stop," Kuroo chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Kenma's hair. Kenma ducked easily away from the grabbing hand without looking up from his phone, simultaneously killing the enemy he was currently fighting in his game.

 

     "Sleep is for the weak," he replied simply with a shrug. Kuroo and Bokuto both burst out laughing, throwing themselves into a loud and excited conversation about some of the weird dreams they'd had recently. Meanwhile, Akaashi slowed his steps so he could walk next to Kenma.

 

     "Have you been feeling well, Kenma-kun?" Kenma frowned a little at the question, sending a questioning glance up at the quiet teen next to him. "Kuroo-san texts me from time to time about how concerned he is for you during these colder months."

 

     "Kenma rolled his eyes and focused back on his phone. "I'm fine. The cold air doesn't help my asthma, but it's not a big deal. He's just overprotective." He caught sight of a small smile tugging at Akaashi's lips.

 

     "Of course. I wouldn't put it past him when it comes to you." Kenma was about to reply to that when he was cut off by Bokuto stepping in between them, throwing his arms around Akaashi.

 

     "Okay! You guys get to choose what we do first! You guys wanna do A or B?" Bokuto watched them expectantly with wide eyes while Kuroo flashed them a grin from behind him.

 

     "Uh," Kenma and Akaashi exchanged a glance. "Do we get to know what either A or B are?"

 

     Bokuto shook his head resolutely at Akaashi's question, but Kuroo spoke up anyway, sending Kenma a pointed look. "Well, I know for a fact Kenma's probably not going to want to do A first, since it involves physical activity." Kenma huffed and glared at his boyfriend halfheartedly before he turned to Akaashi.

 

     "We might as well whatever "physical activity" they've planned. Get it over with," he said, slipping his phone into one of his pockets.

 

     Akaashi shrugged. "If you're sure."

 

     "Might as well." Kenma sipped at what was left of his coffee. Kuroo's grin widened as he fell in step beside Kenma, reaching for his free hand and pulling it into his coat pocket.

 

     "Don't be in such a hurry. You might even like this." Kenma huffed again at his boyfriend, but he still squeezed Kuroo's fingers gently.

 

* * *

 

 

     "You've got to be kidding me." Kenma stared at the pair of ice skates Kuroo was holding out to him, not making a move to take them. "Kuro, seriously."

 

     "I am serious, Kitten. As a heart attack," Kuroo replied, shaking the skates at Kenma pointedly. Kenma begrudgingly took them, biting his lip against a wave of unease that ran through him. He'd never been ice skating before. Kuroo was a fan of it, but Kenma was barely coordinated enough to walk on ice, let alone skate on it.

 

     "But, Kuro," Kenma whined softly, glancing up at the other, "I've never been ice skating. You know that." Kuroo nodded and sat on the bench behind Kenma, taking his shoes off so he could put on his own pair of skates.

 

     "I do know that, but you don't have to worry. I won't let you fall." Kenma frowned at the skates in his hands doubtfully. "Hey." He glanced up at Kuroo's voice, catching his gaze. The other boy reached out and closed his hands around Kenma's. "Would I ever let anything happen to you?"

 

     "No," Kenma whispered, his heart fluttering in his chest.

 

     "Well, there ya go. This isn't any different. I'll be right next to you the whole time. We can even hold hands, if you want to." As if to prove his point, Kuroo slipped his fingers between Kenma's. "Okay?"

 

     "Okay." Kuroo smiled and patted the spot on the bench next to him, turning so he could finish putting his skates on.

 

     "Don't worry, Kenma-kun. Bokuto-san is horrible at ice skating," Akaashi said from a few benches down. Bokuto squawked and started denying Akaashi's statement, but his arguments didn't help any. Kuroo snickered at him, not even bothering to hide it.

 

     Truth be told, the statement did actually make him feel better, so he set himself to work untying and tugging his shoes off so he could put the skates on. Once that was done, he pushed himself up, testing his balance on the thin blades. They were surprisingly stable, at least on a surface that wasn't ice. Things would probably be much different as soon as he stepped foot on a slick surface.

 

     He and Kuroo both made their way to the ice, Kuroo walking gracefully like the cat everyone said he was while Kenma clutched at the edge of the waist-high wall surrounding the rink. Kuroo stepped out onto the ice when they reached the rink's entrance, but Kenma hesitated. Walking around on the carpet outside the rink was one thing, at least there was a little bit of grip, but ice was completely different. How was he supposed to keep from falling on his ass? What if he fell and broke his arm or something?

 

     "Kenma?" He looked up at the sound of his name to see Kuroo standing in front of him, one hand held out to him. "It's okay. I won't let you fall, I promise."

 

     And how was Kenma supposed to say no to that?

 

     So, Kenma grabbed Kuroo's hand, closed his eyes, and stepped out onto the ice. Thirty seconds later, when he hadn't fallen on his ass, he cracked eyes open slowly to see Kuroo standing in front of him skating backwards while he held Kenma's hands and pulled him forward. Kenma immediately panicked and clung onto Kuroo's hands.

 

     "What are you doing?" He hissed, staring at Kuroo with wide eyes. "You're gonna fall!" Kuroo threw his head back and barked a laugh.

 

     "Kenma, munchkin, puddin' pop, this is  _not_ the first time I've gone ice skating. I'm not gonna fall." Kenma knew that. He knew Kuroo had gone ice skating every year since he started middle school, but Kenma had never seen the lanky teen skate. For all he knew, Kuroo could be horrifically terrible at ice skating. Though, he did seem to be handling skating for the both of them fairly well...

 

     "Just don't let go, okay?" Kenma grumbled, focusing on keeping his feet underneath him. Kuroo grinned and nodded, moving them around the rink with ease. A blur of motion out of the corner of his eye caught Kenma's attention. Akaashi and Bokuto had finally made it out on the ice, but they weren't doing as well as Kuroo and Kenma were. Akaashi was trying to help Bokuto stand while simultaneously dodging his flailing limbs. Things weren't going very well. Bokuto ended up slipping and falling backwards, pulling Akaashi down with him. The two boys landed in a heap, one on top of the other.

 

     At first, Kenma was concerned for them. What if they'd been hurt? But soon the sound of laughter came from the crumpled form of Akaashi, and soon enough the dark haired boy was back on his feet and helping Bokuto up again.

 

     The danger having passed, a laugh bubbled up in Kenma's chest, making him giggle. His concentration on his feet faltered for a split second, but it was long enough to make him stumble. He sucked in a sharp breath, struggling to regain his balance. In his head, he was falling and taking Kuroo down with him, except it wasn't going to end cute like it did with Akaashi and Bokuto. One of them was going to get hurt, be it a break or something bloody. Kenma closed his eyes, not wanting to see the ice rush at his face when he started falling, and waited for the pain to come.

 

     But it never did.

 

     "Whoa! Easy there, Kitten," Kuroo said as he caught Kenma's shoulders and helped him get upright again. "Wouldn't want to pull a Bokuto now, would we?"

 

     "Hey! I heard that!" Kuroo snickered at Bokuto's shout, looking over at the still stumbling teen. Akaashi had a firm grasp on one of Bokuto's hand with one of his own, but his free hand was pressed over his mouth, trying to muffle his own laughter. Kenma couldn't keep a smile off his own lips. Maybe this could actually be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

     "I can't believe I finally managed to skate on my own! I'm one hundred percent the best!" Bokuto cheered as he yanked open the front door of the ice cream parlor they decided to go to after they finished skating. Why they wanted to go eat ice cream after spending all day surrounded by ice during one of the coldest months of the year was beyond Kenma, but he was more than happy to let Kuroo buy him some strawberry ice cream.

 

     "It was very impressive, Bokuto-san," Akaashi agreed, following closely behind the energetic teen. Bokuto spun around with a wide smile and pressed a kiss to Akaashi's cheek.

 

     "What do you want? I'll buy you anything as a celebration!" Akaashi chuckled and led Bokuto over to the counter where the ice cream choices were.

 

     Kenma watched this all happen through the crack left between his hat and where his scarf was pulled up over his mouth. Kuroo had made him cover his mouth after he started coughing at the ice skating rink in an attempt to cut down the amount of cold air he breathed. Normally he would have gotten annoyed with Kuroo's mothering, but his chest was starting to hurt so he was actually glad to.

 

     "You want the usual?" Kuroo asked from behind him. He nodded. "Kay. You go find us a spot."

 

     It wasn't hard to find an available booth that would seat all four of them. The parlor wasn't exactly busy when the temperature outside was nearly in the single digits. He settled himself into a booth towards the center of the restaurant, not wanting to sit next to a window and get even colder while he was eating ice cream. Especially not when Kuroo had hinted that they still had something in store after ice cream.

 

     Soon enough, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo plopped down in the empty space of the booth. Well, Kuroo and Bokuto plopped, Akaashi settled himself into the space across from Kenma like a normal person, a double scoop of what looked like mint chocolate chip in a waffle one in one hand. Kuroo nudged Kenma with his shoulder, holding out a waffle cone with a single scoop of strawberry ice cream.

 

     "The most delectable of all strawberry ice creams for you, my sweet." Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo, taking the offered ice cream and pulling his scarf down so he could lick at it.

 

     "Thank you," he said, chewing on a piece of strawberry. He couldn't see Kuroo, but he could  _feel_ the smile tugging on his lips. Kuroo's good mood didn't last, though.

 

     "No! No! You will not sit there across from me and  _bite_ your fucking ice cream like a crazy person. I won't stand for it, Kenma won't stand for it, and I know for a fact that Akaashi won't stand for it." Bokuto paused for a moment at Kuroo's outburst before deliberately taking a bite out of ice cream, turning a smug smile on Kuroo. "Nooo! Kenma, make him stop!" Kenma glanced at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye before he also took a small bite of his ice cream, chuckling at Kuroo's anguished cry.

 

     "Just ignore them, Kuroo-san. You and I can eat our ice cream like normal people," Akaashi murmured, and Kuroo set his empty hand against his chest like what Akaashi had said deeply touched him.

 

     "I knew I could always count on you to be a normal, functioning human being, Akaashi." Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo's dramatics, focusing his attention on his ice cream. It'd been a while since he'd had something so sweet. He didn't normally crave sweet things, instead choosing to snack on saltines or something of the like. His body wanted salt rather than sugar more often than not. Kuroo had told him once that meant he was too stressed out, or something like that, saying that the body craves things in response to external stimuli. Whatever. Kenma was more than happy to leave the sweets to Kuroo. He was content to eat his crackers and cheese.

 

* * *

 

 

     They sat and chatted for a while, enjoying each other's company as much as their ice cream. Bokuto and Kuroo joked and told stories, keeping everyone entertained with the tales of their antics. They kept talking even after everyone was finished with their snacks and they were leaving the restaurant, their breaths drifting in front of them like fog. Kenma walked next to Kuroo, letting the taller boy hold his hand as he listened to his ramblings. He was saying something about an "adventure" he took with Bokuto during a training camp when Bokuto cut him off.

 

     "Hey! Let's go into the park! I bet it's really pretty with all the snow."  The others agreed, so when they came to the entrance of the park they turned into it, walking along the shoveled sidewalk. Kenma stuck close to Kuroo, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth in an attempt to heat the air he breathed in before it hit his lungs. This was a technique he'd learned to use over time. Still, he coughed every once in a while when he felt a tickle in his lungs. He'd have to go inside before too long.

 

     Suddenly, a loud  _piff!_ came from his right and Kuroo stumbled forward, a hand pressed to the back of his head. Kenma glanced up and saw snow dusting Kuroo's hair. The older boy grinned and glanced back, catching sight of Bokuto bending down to put together another snowball, and took off, pulling Kenma after him. They ducked behind the cover of a small hill, backs pressed against the snow.

 

     "We can't let that stupid owl beat us," Kuroo laughed, peeking over the top of their cover and jerking back down in just enough time to dodge another snowball. "Alright, Bo and Akaashi are on the other side of the jungle gym over there." He pointed to the left. "You stay here and make some ammo, I'm gonna sneak around and try to catch them off guard. Wait for my signal, then you come kick ass, okay?"

 

     Kuroo didn't wait for Kenma's answer, already slinking off into the trees at the edge of the park. Kenma huffed but did as he was told, packing as many snowballs together as he could. He pulled his scarf back up over his face where it had started slipping down. He'd have to ask Kuroo if they could go back after this; his asthma was starting to act up.

 

     "Ah ha!" He spun around at the shout, quickly getting to his feet. Before he had a chance to even think about turning and running, a firm and solid shoulder hit him square in the chest, Bokuto tackling him to the ground. "I gotcha! Now we have a hostage!"

 

     "Bokuto-san, wait! You might-" Akaashi didn't get to finish his sentence, Kenma's raged gasp cutting him off. He shoved at Bokuto's chest, trying to get his heavy body off him in an attempt to make breathing easier. It didn't really help much; it still felt like a building was on his chest.

 

     "Shit! Kuroo!" Bokuto's shouting was just background noise to him; he was too busy trying to breathe to focus much on what he was saying. A hand touched his shoulder, soft and hesitant.

 

     "Do you have your inhaler on you, Kenma-kun?" Akaashi's voice was right by his ear, high and urgent with panic. Kenma reached down and patted at his coat pocket, searching for the familiar feel of plastic, but he came up empty handed. It must have fallen out when Bokuto tackled him.

 

     "Fuck!" He hissed, clawing at his chest. The small breaths he managed to suck in hurt, the cold air like daggers in his throat and lungs. He felt the tracks his tears left like freezing rivers on his cheeks

 

     "Kenma?!" A new set of hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up so he could lean back into a firm chest. His vision swam, from the oxygen loss and his tears, but eventually Kuroo's face came into focus. "Where's your inhaler?"

 

     "Here it is!" Bokuto cried, running over to them. "I found it in the snow." The familiar plastic mouth piece was pressed against his lips, Kuroo must've taken it from Bokuto, and he scrambled to get his hands around the medicine, pressing the metal cylinder down as he breathed in. He held his breath for a moment before he let it out and took another hit from the inhaler.

 

     Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kenma took a deep breath, his throat no longer swollen shut. He coughed, the sound rough and painful, and slumped against Kuroo's chest, letting his boyfriend take his full weight. He felt a pair of arms circle around his waist, staying away from his chest so his breathing wouldn't be hindered, and a mop of dark hair pressed against one of his shoulders. Kenma reached up with a shaky hand and patted Kuroo's head weakly, still basking in the deep breaths he could take. One of Kuroo's hands slowly slid up to his chest, pressing just close enough to feel the movement of Kenma's breathing.

 

     "I'm okay, Kuro," Kenma whispered, his voice hoarse. Akaashi reached out like he was going to touch Kenma's face, or maybe he was going to brush some of his hair out of his eyes, but Kuroo cut his action off half way.

 

     "Don't," he croaked, curling himself tighter around Kenma. "Just, don't. Don't touch him. Please. Just-Just for a little bit." Akaashi hesitated for a moment before he nodded and pulled his hand back, moving to stand next to Bokuto.

 

     "Hey," Kenma said after a while, nudging at Kuroo, "I'm cold." His boyfriend immediately jumped into action, jerking his head out of Kenma's neck.

 

     "Oh! We need to get you inside!" He quickly stood, lifting Kenma in his arms like he weighed next to nothing.

 

     "Kuro!" Kenma gasped, pushing weakly at his boyfriend's chest. "Put me down. I can walk just fine." The other boy shook his head stubbornly, fixing him with a stern look.

 

     "Kenma, you just had a pretty severe asthma attack. I'm not letting you do anything for at least the rest of the night. Even if that means I have to carry you to the station." Bokuto perked up at Kuroo's words.

 

     "Hey! You guys can stay at my house! You too, 'Kaashi. We can make it a sleep over!" Bokuto stepped closer to them and laid a gentle hand on Kenma's shoulder. "Even though it was an accident, I still feel bad. Let me help, yeah?"

 

     Kenma glanced up to see Kuroo watching him with a warm smile, one that he could never say no to. "Fine," he huffed, ducking his head and turning so he could rest his face in Kuroo's chest. "But I want hot chocolate."

 

     Kuroo chuckled as he started following Bokuto and Akaashi, leaning down to press a kiss to Kenma's forehead. "Anything you want, Kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! A bit of a lack luster ending, but I didn't want to drag things on much longer. I hope this was good enough, anon! If not, let me know and I can try to write you something else! 
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoyed this, too! Leave a kudos and/or comment if you feel like it. They make me so happy! You guys have no idea.
> 
> I hope you have a great day/night! See you next time!~


End file.
